Angry Magpie (An Angry Kid-AFL Mascot Manor Crossover)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (This short story takes place between a scenario of Angry Kid, a show created by Aardman) Jock has gone through some crazy stuff throughout his adventures in Australia.. Join Jock in his crazy misadventures in Australia!
1. Captain Thunderpants!

**Hello! I'm back with another story! I'll be using the script format for now for this story. However, the scenario is going to be an Angry Kid + AFL Mascot Manor crossover. The scenario is going to be the events of Angry Kid (a show made by Aardman in the United Kingdom). Some chapters will take place during my favorite episodes (well, only a couple of them..) in only short chapters. However, enjoy the story!**

_Collingwood, Australia.._

_It was a nice afternoon in Collingwood as London was driving the car while Jock "One Eye" Mcpie was sitting in the backseat. However, Jock wanted to play his tape "Captain ThunderPants". He didn't want to wait until London's music is finished._

Jock McPie: London? My tape, London.. Play my tape now? London? My Tape! London?

London: *sighs in anger* Will you just wait until mine's finished?

Jock McPie: Me now. My tape! My Music! My Music! Captain Thunderpants!

London: *sighs* Alright..Just keep it down..

_London puts the music tape into the radio, as the music started to play. Jock started to shuffle a little, then spoke._

Jock McPie: One Pound of Middle Cut Pork Leg Joint!

_Jock grabs his bicycle horn out, and starts to play them, until London proceeded to stop the music to keep the Magpie from making any noise._

London: Oi! Oi, Oi, Oi! That is enough!

Jock McPie: Oh, London? I didn't- sorry! Put it back on! Please, London, please!

"**ALRIGHT! **Alright.. Just..keep it down!

Jock Mcpie: *giggles*

_London plays the music back on, as the Magpie kept on shuffling back and forth while sitting down._

Jock McPie: Stew my foot, and call me Brenda!

_Jock grabs his two airhorns out and started to play them, until London stopped the music when she shook as the sound of the airhorn was heard throughout the music playing before it stopped. The music proceeded to rewind before London spoke to Jock._

London: **HEY! **What are you tryin' tah do!? You just don't know how to stop, do you!

_London takes the music tape out, and threw it next to Jock instead of it hitting the Magpie onto his head. Suddenly, the car stopped, and decided to stop working. London tried to start it up multiple times, still nothing. Jock proceeded to dance to the sounds of the un-responsive car while London tried to fix it._

London: C'mon now! *tries to fix the car*

_London still learned how to fix her car, but doesn't have the tools to get the car fixed. So she decided to call a towing company to fix her car._

_**Later..**_

_Jock Mcpie was sitting down, listening to the radio as Claude sat down next to him. _

Claude: Um? What song are you listening to?

Jock Mcpie: Captain Thunderpants!

Claude: Captain Thunderpants?

Jock Mcpie: That's the song!

_Jock Mcpie proceeds to sing the first sentence of the lyrics that are heard throughout the song._

Jock McPie: One Pound of Middle Cut Pork Leg Joint!

Claude: *is confused*

_Jock then grabs his bicycle horn and proceeds to play them until Claude takes the horn away from him._

Claude: Would you keep it down!?

Jock Mcpie: But I was just jamming it out!

Claude: Alright.. Just.. keep it down. I'm trying to read..

_Then, Jock heard another beat of the song before the sentence of the lyrics were heard. Jock continued to dance a little until the lyrics were heard._

Jock McPie: Stew My Foot and Call Me Brenda!

_Jock McPie grabs his airhorn, and starts to play it until Claude shook and took his airhorn away from him._

Claude: Oi! You just don't know to keep things down, do you..

_Claude then stopped the music that it is playing on Jock's radio._

Claude: Why don't you play it in your room? I'm tryin' to read.

_Then, Jock decided to go to Hawka's room to play "Captain Thunderpants" on his radio._

_**Not much later..**_

_After all that nonsense has happened, Jock now decided to play the radio in his room._

Claude: These airhorns nearly gave me a heart attack..

Bernie: Rude even for a Magpie..

_Then Jock came to the living room, but before he spoke, the Mascots spoke._

Sam: OK. Jock? I know this is abrupt, but maybe you should stop playin' "Captain Thunderpants" on the radio while playing these horns. You can still listen to the song, but you can't play the horns while jamming to the song.

Barry: We're sorry about how this happened, but you nearly gave Claude a heart attack.

Jock McPie: Sorry guys. I was just getting really excited about the song, so I just used the horns to jam it to the song.

Hawka: We'll forgive you, but don't use the horns around us anymore. It'll just..scare us a bit..

Jock McPie: Well, I'll use the horns in my room..

Sam: You may if you want..

Jock McPie: Well, alrighty then!

_Jock was happy that he would use the horns in his room, but not when the Mascots are around. London came inside and spoke._

London: My car's all fixed!

All Mascots: *turn to London*

London: What? My car's already fixed.

_Then, London spoke to Jock._

London: Well, Jock. I suppose not to play your horns inside of my car anymore. I didn't know you can't keep it down.

Barry: Be easy on him, London..

London: I'm being easy on Jock!

Sam: We already forgave Jock. You?

London: Well, I suppose I should forgive Jock for his actions..But for him, I don't want him to do it anymore.

Hawka: Do what? The horn thing?

London: Yes, the horn thing.

Jock: London, I knew I heard you that you forgive me, but I suppose that I'll keep it down soon.

London: Yeah, I suppose so. Well, have fun hanging out with other Mascots!

_Then London closed the door as she walked out. The Mascots shook in confusion about what London just said._

Stripes: Why does London sound so happy?

Woofer: I do not now..

_End of Act 1.._


	2. The Offstep

_**Offstep, Act 2..**_

_Jock is looking at his computer, looking at Magpie videos. One Magpie is eating bird food while the next clip reveals a Magpie taking a cereal box._

Jock: Heheh, the bird is funny.

_Jock looks at the last clip, revealing a Magpie chasing another Magpie._

Jock: Fly, magpie! Fly!

_Then that is the end of the Magpie video as the video reveals some cat videos on his computer. London comes into the kitchen to see Jock watching cat videos on his computer.._

London: What's all that noise? Dah- C'mon, Jock! You'll be late for the Magpie lesson!

Jock: I'm not going in..

London: *disappointed* Nice try, Jock. Bundle up! Chop Chop! Get your stuff together! I don't want anymore conversations with your head coach..

Jock: London, like I said.. I'm not going in today.. I got the day off..

London: Rubbish.. I just saw a flock of your Magpie friends heading to the Magpie stadium, wearing their aviator uniform.. It's a normal training day.. So let's get crackin', shall we?

Jock: I'm sure you saw all of the flock heading to the stadium wearing their aviator uniform.. Just because it's a normal training day.. Every Magpie has to go to the training grounds.. Except me..

London: *disappointed* Oh no.. You've been kicked out.. Was it this time? You've been failing to take off, and just fall for just a brief second.

Jock: It's just how it is when I take off, London. Absolutely serious.. I just fall when I take off..

London: Just because you fail to take off before you fly?

Jock: It might be better for the whole training grounds if they can do some better take-offs for me. It's true, you know..

London: OK.. If I call the coach, saying that you would take a day off, because that's how you fail to take off after being kicked out for failing to take off multiple times? He said that?

Jock: That's right.. Because of the Offstep..

London: The Offstep?

Jock: Yeah.. The inspectors came because of the training to take off to become future pilots.

London: And you said that you want to be a future pilot like Skeeta in the past, did you..

Jock: I did.. That's correct… Because of how good the flock is when they take off.

London: *displeased* This is just ridiculous..

Jock: If I can't control my wings, then I deserved to be kicked out of the training grounds for a day. I mean, how can a magpie like me can learn to take off!?

London: You..write a letter-ah..interesting..Who are you going to write a letter to?

Jock: The Magpies..

London: The Magpies?

Jock: The Magpies. They needed to let me train for many hours to control my wings to take off.

London: And you have to write this letter to your team, do you..

Jock: I do..

London: You want to write a letter?

Jock: I do! Wait..I-

London: Alright! I'll get some paper from the printer and then your letter will begin any sooner!

_Jock then managed to grab an already-written letter when London shook._

London: Are you-

Jock: See? A letter written to the Magpies to keep up my training! Gotta get to the team!

_Jock ran out of the Mascot Manor when London chased him all the way to the Magpies Stadium._

_End of Act 2.._


	3. The Final's Speech (Bloopers)

_**The Final's Speech (Bloopers), Act 3..**_

_London uses the director clapboard to film Take 1. Jock is sitting next to Stripes while London is filming. Jock is ready to take his speech about the AFL Finals against the Giants._

London: Alright.. Richmond Tigers, AFL Grand Final win against the Greater Western Sydney Giants.. Take 1..

_London used her director clapboard as the sound is heard, but Jock isn't saying anything._

Stripes: C'mon.. Say something..

_Jock still hadn't said a word, but then spoke._

Jock: Wha?

_Stripes facepalmed as London sighed in disappointment._

London: *signs in disappointment*

_**Take 2..**_

London: Richmond Tigers, AFL Grand Final win against the Greater Western Sydney Giants. Take 2..

_Jock was about to laugh, but Stripes stopped him.._

Stripes: Just say something about the win!

_Then, Jock laughed a little when Stripes facepalmed for the second time._

Jock: Nah, sorry.. It's gone..

London: Cut!

_**Take 3..**_

London: Richmond Tigers, AFL Grand Final Win against the Greater Western Sydney Giants, Take 3!

Jock was eating a biscotti while Stripes huffed in anger.

Jock: What?

London: Oh great.. Cut!

_**Take 4..**_

Jock: 2019..would've been cooler for the Magpies anyway.. I mean, the Magpies should've won to get to the Grand Final.. I won a trophy just like we won in 2010 after that tie!

London: NO!

_**Take 5..**_

London: As the Tigers win the Grand Final..

Jock: As the Tigers win the Grand Final.. And after they won the Premiers.. Stripes thoughts are amazing for his own reaction..

Stripes. My reaction? The Tigers did won though..

Jock: This year, has been a good year for the Tigers.. (but even though, the Magpies should've won anyway..)

London: Cut, Cut..Cut…

_**Take 6..**_

London: OK, time for the Grand Final speech from Stripes..

Jock: I was going to say about the finals!

Stripes: You kept on saying that the Magpies should've won..

Jock: Wha? I would let them win!

London: CUT!

_**Take 7..**_

Jock is writing a notebook while Stripes is looking at London. Then, Jock is done with his writing, then read the paper.

Jock: The Finals in 2019.. The Tigers are champions.. The Tigers and the Giants in the AFL Finals, as the Greater Western Sydney AFL Team appeared in the Finals for the very first time since 2012, as they were founded in 2009. The Tigers defeated the Giants, and won the AFL Finals. For Stripes, cheering for the Tigers' win against GWS. The Giants had a rivalry, the Sydney Swans.

Syd: I HEARD THAT!

Then, Jock continued his speech.

Jock: The Tigers had 114 points, the Giants had 25 points. As the Tigers had another Premier Trophy since 2017. Congrats to the Tigers for winning the Grand Final by beating the Giants in the Grand Final.

Then, Jock stopped reading his script for his speech.

London: Finished?

Jock: Yes..

Stripes: Guess that's it. Good job, Tigers..

Jock: They did a great job after that win. Maybe the Magpies will win the Grand Final next year.

London: *anger* NO!

_***Technical Difficulty Screen Appears***_

_***Technical Difficulty Sound Effect Sound Plays***_

_End of Act 3.._


	4. Strange Trip

_**Strange Trip, Act 4..**_

_London was driving her car to a long journey while Jock is holding an empty soda bottle with two hands. London talks to Jock about the buildings in Australia, along with the Great Outback._

London: And this is the old house I used to live there.

Jock: Oh right, another one..

_Jock then continued to squeeze the bottle with his hands before speaking._

London: How many miles?

London: *sighs angrily* I told you 5 minutes ago and we still have a long way to go! Now would you stop making that awful noise?

Jock: BORED. B-O-R-E-D..

London: Well, look out the window or something..

_Jock looks at the window while London is still driving._

Jock: At what? London, there's nothing out there.. It's boring..

London: *sighs angrily* Well, go to sleep or something..

Jock: Fine.. I'll go to sleep then.. It'll be fun..

_Jock then proceeds to sleep as the tunnel was turned into a fun fair entrance with a deserted area. London gasped as she saw some flying cats flying in the background._

London: Oh my goodness! Is this place..real!?

_London then saw some balloons and Border Collies driving bumper cars. Then, a Pac-Man like creature flew in the background while an alien riding a ufo is in the background._

London: Wake up.

Jock: No, London. I'm sleeping.

_Then, a giant cat chases the car before the paw almost slashes the vehicle._

London: JOCK, OPEN YOUR EYES!

_A cat paw slashes in the background as it fades to black, until everything is back to normal again._

Jock: Wha?

London: *muttering* I-I've seen. Some weird.. Things flying.. I-It was all a dream or something!

Jock: What strange dream?

_Jock proceeds to squeeze the soda bottle with his hands, until London yells at him to the bottle down._

London: *yelling* PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN.

_Jock shook as he dropped the plastic bottle onto the floor before he calmed down._

_End of Act 4.._


	5. Card Trick

_**Card Trick, Act 5..**_

Jock is playing a card trick with Sam Tomcat.

Jock: Alright, card trick. Pick a card, any card.

Sam picked the 4th card, and managed to show it to Jock.

Jock: Don't show me. Look at it and put it back..

Sam looked at the card, and placed the card back to the stack of cards.

Jock: Now, do you remember this card? Yeah? Then.. Hocus, Pocus! Abracadabra-ca-Phooey! *throws card*

Jock: Is this is your card?

Sam: No..

Jock: I knew that.. This is your card?

Sam: Nope.

Jock: Is this your card?

Sam: Uh..no..

Jock: Was it this one? Or this one? Or this one? Or this one?

_***scene fades to black***_

_***scene fades to normal***_

Jock continued to throw cards around the room, as Sam couldn't find which card he had picked earlier ago.

Jock: Was it...THISSSS? *throws cards around the room*

Sam points at the T.V to Jock, which it reveals a card that has Sam on it.

Sam: *Laughs jokingly*

Jock: *in full-fledged shock*

_The End?_


End file.
